Close to You
by Zaphra Ti'Gan
Summary: One of my favorite songs becomes a fanfic. Who would've thought?


Close to You  
  
One of my favorite bed time songs becomes a fanfic. Who would've thought?  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Paramount is the "ALL MIGHTY" keeper of Trek! And the Carpenters own the song title. So the only thing I own is the story.  
  
And that is Mine, all MINE!!! insert crazy laugh here.  
  
B'Elanna walked along the simulated shore in the holodeck. This had been her favorite place as a child. A place where no one could find her to mock her or torture her. This was her sanctuary, her oasis. Even now, light-years from home, it still was, even if it was just a simulation. Climbing onto a moss-covered rock B'Elanna grabbed the nearest tree branch and swung herself over to the next one. With all the agility of a gymnast B'Elanna leaped from branch to branch until she reached her favorite resting spot, a kind of fork in the tree where two large branches separated and one or two could comfortably lay down and watch the amazing colours of the sunset. Of course in B'Elanna's case there had never been more than one person in the tree. Under the deep reds and purples B'Elanna fell asleep never even noticing that her time was up.  
  
Tom walked towards the holodeck. Today he was planing to create a new program for the ship's crew. When he entered the holodeck, though, it was already in use. "Hello?" Tom called into the woods. "Anyone there?" No one answered his hails but he did not want to cancel the program at least not for a few minutes anyway. He quietly walked along the shores of the beach noticing as he did another set of footprints in the sand. He walked along beside them and followed them into the woods where they ended. "Computer" Tom asked "Who is using the holodeck?"  
  
Lieutenant Torres. the computer answered in its cool emotionless voice. B'Elanna? This was B'Elanna's program? Tom thought to himself. He had known she liked physical programs or even Sandrine's and a few others the crew liked to visit, but this? This was not a B'Elanna he had come to know. Or anyone had for that matter. He probably should have left and given her more time but the place was so serene that he just couldn't get himself to take his eyes off of it.  
  
B'Elanna woke finding herself in the same position she had been earlier. With a sudden realization she asked the computer the time. The time is 01945. the computer said. "Shit!" B'Elanna scrambled out of the tree and moved towards the exit. She looked around hoping no one would see her. But when did her wishes ever come true. "B'Elanna?"  
  
Inside she groaned. Of 170 crewmembers Tom Paris was the one to find her. `Its your own fault.' B'Elanna chilled herself. `You're the one who fell asleep.' She at least owed him an apology. Walking towards him she forced a small smile. "Hi. Listen Tom I'm very sorry I must have fell asleep and didn't even notice the time. I'll see you later."  
  
"Hey, wait up. I don't mind at all. This is amazing B'Elanna. I wouldn't mind enjoying this a bit longer, if you don't mind." Why she said yes was beyond her comprehension but she did. That was nothing though compared to what happened next. "It seems a bit of a waste to not be able to share this with anyone. Don't you think?" Tom asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah it is." She never had the chance to share this with anyone. Oh she had wanted to but no one would give her the time of day. Maybe it was something she had eaten earlier that had come back to haunt her when suddenly B'Elanna felt her stomach tie into knots and her knees to liquid. Not trusting her voice or legs B'Elanna sat down on the warn sand and hugged her legs to her chest. In the departing sunlight tears silently fell staining her cheeks. Tom must have noticed because slowly he embraced her body and held her steady as she cried. They stayed like that for a long time. Finally B'Elanna felt herself become stronger and as she did she also saw where she was and who was with her. Usually she would have drawn away immediately but not this time. It just felt so right with his arms around her protecting her comforting her. How many times had Tom done this? B'Elanna asked herself. How many times had he been there for her? It seemed like he was always there whenever she  
needed a friend or a comforting word or a laugh. And she never noticed. She was so intent on pushing everyone away from her that she didn't see the pain she had caused others. But even then he was still here. Again tears formed around her eyes as she whispered in his ear "Tom, I'm sorry." He looked down at her then with all the wisdom of the universe in his eyes "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"Yes, I do. I keep pushing you away whenever you try to get near me. You've always been there for me Tom and I've never appreciated how much you've done for me." With this admission deep sobs strangled her. She shook with every raged breath. Years of bottled up emotion was finally let lose. Carefully Tom brought her into his lap, rocking her and stroking her hair. "I love you." He told her lifting her face until their eyes met.  
  
"You mean the world to me and I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I love you too." B'Elanna managed to reply. And she did love him. She always had. It was just her cowardice and pride that had kept her from revealing it before. Now though in her sanctuary B'Elanna let the one person in the world who truly loved her see the naked emotion in her eyes, the love that she had always felt and the vulnerability she had always hid. Like her oasis B'Elanna had never allowed anyone to see this part of her being before. Now Tom saw them both and she was glad he did.  
  
By the time B'Elanna had regained control of herself Tom's holodeck time was almost over. Taking her hand Tom helped B'Elanna to her feet and together they walked towards the exit.  
  
By Megan Cook  
  
I don't care if I get it when I'm 90, I always LOVE feedback. It's the only kind of pay we get around here. (Just don't tell Quark that!)  
  
[1]Kista47@yahoo.ca  
  
Just be nice (please) cause its my first, but not my last, PT fanfic.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Kista113@hotmail.com 


End file.
